All I want for Christmas is you
by calleighsthebest
Summary: EC Christmas fic for the EC talk CSI challenge. Eric and Calleigh spend their first Christmas in their apartment together.


Here's my fic for the EC Christmas challenge from talk CSI. But be warned this is the first time I have ever written anything like this! It's very cheesy! I wrote it in like an hour as I said I'd do it and am going on holiday tomorrow. So here you go, Merry Christmas..

Elements used:

Glitter glue

A cranky elf

Someone climbs something (not a ladder)

Someone singing 'all I want for Christmas is you.'

A new tattoo

* * *

Calleigh made her way through the shopping mall, she hated Christmas shopping. Normally she didn't, but this year she had left it so late and now she was rushing around on Christmas eve trying to get everything sorted. She had most of her presents now, only Eric had asked her to pick up something for his nieces. She had no idea what to get them, she had only met them once and all she really knew about them was that they were 7 and 9 and one liked drawing and the other liked pink. What on earth was she supposed to get them? She decided the toy store would be a good place to start so made her way towards it, already dreading the idea of a toy store the day before Christmas. As she approached it she saw the number of people squashed into the store, the queue had a ridiculously stupid number of people in it, she could have quite easily killed Eric in that moment. Although she had left her shopping late at least she'd managed to avoid the busiest store in the mall and now had to go in for Eric. She would definitely make him pay.

She entered the store, and tried to figure out where abouts in the store she needed to be, she decided to head to the middle and figure out where everything was from there, big mistake. In the middle of the store, she realised, was Santa. The kids were everywhere, laughing and arguing with each other and she was stuck in the middle, as she fought her way out of the sea of children she noticed Santa sat on a big chair and a pair of cranky elves trying to prevent the children stampeding all over Santa. Calleigh smiled at the thought, at least she was only here for as long as it took her to get in, get a present and get out again, the elves were stuck there all day. Calleigh continued her way through the store and ended up in an aisle she made her way further down and found a colouring set full of crayons, felt tips, glitter glue in 5 different colours, it had coloured paper in different shapes as well and a sticker maker. She picked it up off the shelf and figured that was one present down, one to go. She made her way further through the hoards of people and arrived at a fairy dressing up outfit, all pink, with a dress, tights, wings, a wand and a tiara; she picked it up of the shelf and made her way towards the checkout. After standing in the queue for no less than 35mins she managed to get out of the store and make her way home.

She parked her car and made her way into their apartment, she loved thinking of it like that, their apartment, hers and Eric's, an apartment they had bought together. She walked further into the kitchen and heard music playing she peaked around the into the dining room to see Eric unpacking the Christmas decorations and singing along to the Christmas song that was playing whilst dancing around with the decorations, he still hadn't seen her. Calleigh thought he looked adorable, singing and dancing. Eric spun around and saw her, at first he looked surprised and paused then he carried on singing and walked over to Calleigh wrapping his arms around her, continuing with the chorus, "all I want for Christmas is you, baby."

Calleigh smiled, returning the hug and then pulling back so she could kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," Calleigh said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I love you too," Eric murmured, whilst trying to pull her deeper. "Did you get all of the presents?"

"Yes," Calleigh replied as she pulled away, "which reminds me, I'm not speaking to you!"

"Why?" Eric asked smiling.

"You made me go in the toy store on Christmas eve, have you any idea how crazy it was in there?"

"I can imagine," Eric replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave it to last minute."

"Well you owe me," Calleigh said smiling, "big time!"

"I can think of a way to make it up to you," Eric said, grabbing hold of her and pulling her to him, he back kissing her before trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck, where he sucked lightly. Calleigh moaned slightly, her knees weakening and although she thought about the bruise he might be leaving there it felt too good to make him stop. Eric reached a hand up the back of her shirt and began stroking her back, Calleigh pulled away.

"We should wait until later," she said, "we need to finish putting up the decorations, I can't believe we left it this late!"

"We can do that later," Eric said smiling at her, "we could do this now," he pulled her to him again.

"Ah, ah, ah," Calleigh said pulling away again, "we save that for later and decorate now."

"OK," Eric gave up.

"Good," Calleigh said smiling, beginning to walk away from him, "Christmas tree first."

They walked into the living room, where Eric had managed to put up the Christmas tree the day before, it stood there in the corner looking very boring with no decorations on it yet. Eric walked to the box of decorations and began digging through it, pulling out thousands of decorations and placing them randomly on the tree. Calleigh started laughing.

"What?" Eric asked innocently.

"Have you any idea what that looks like?" Calleigh asked still giggling.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It looks a mess, like you've randomly thrown the decorations at the tree!"

"It's what a Christmas tree's supposed to look like!"

"Not in my house, it isn't!" Calleigh replied, still smiling.

"OK, Ok," Eric relented, "you try!"

Calleigh walked up to the tree and began dressing it elegantly and orderly. Eric knew he shouldn't have been surprised, after all, this was Calleigh – elegant and organised.

"Here," Calleigh offered, "put this here," she said pointing at some tinsel. Eric took it off her and placed it on the tree as Calleigh had suggested.

Twenty minutes later the tree was nearly finished, and Eric had to admit it looked at lot better than his attempt.

"OK, just the fairy left," Calleigh said, handing the fairy from the box to Eric.

"Have you seen the size of this tree?" Eric asked, "I can't reach up there!"

"Well you're more likely to be able to reach it than me!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Fair point!" Eric said, getting a playful punch on his arm from Calleigh. Eric grabbed hold of the table from the middle of the room and dragged it towards the tree, he climbed on it and carefully placed the fairy on top of the tree.

"Perfect!" Calleigh said, smiling. Eric climbed down off the table and walked back towards Calleigh.

"Yes perfect," Eric repeated, pulling Calleigh towards him, "just like you!"

Calleigh reached up and kissed him on the lips, she moved to pull away after a minute, but Eric pulled her back to him intensifying the kiss. Calleigh moaned slightly and Eric felt her knees weaken as her body relaxed against him, he held her close and just savoured the feel of her body next to his.

"I think it's time for me to give you your present," Calleigh said breaking the kiss.

"It's only Christmas eve," Eric argued.

"Are you saying you don't want it now?" Calleigh asked, knowing that that's not what he meant.

"No," Eric cut in, "I was just saying…"

"So you do want it now.." Calleigh said.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"I guess you'll have to take me to bed and find out," Calleigh said cryptically.

Eric looked confused for a minute, but he wasn't about to start arguing, he swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom where he placed her softly on the bed before crawling on top of her. Calleigh pulled him down for a kiss and moaned slightly as he began trailing kisses along her jam line to her neck. Eric pulled back and lifted Calleigh's top over her head and kissed her again, Calleigh stopped him and smiled.

"Now you get your present," Calleigh said, smiling as Eric looked at her so excited. She rolled over to reveal a new tattoo on her shoulder blade that read 'EC forever' Eric smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing, wow."

"You like it?" Calleigh asked, knowing his response.

"Yes, wow, I love it!" Eric replied, running his fingers over it lightly "when…when did you get this done?"

"This morning," Calleigh replied, "it'll look better tomorrow when it's stop bleeding."

"You did this for me?" Eric asked.

"Why not, we are forever, aren't we?"

"Of course!" Eric replied, kissing her again, "Eric and Calleigh forever and always."

"Good!" Calleigh replied, "because apparently getting these things removed is painful!"

"You don't need to worry about that," Eric said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh replied, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Calleigh knew it was true, she and Eric would be together forever, he made her whole and she didn't know what she'd do without him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate any reviews! Please! I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!

P.S For those of you reading my current fic 'picking up the pieces', I know iIsaid I'd try and update before Christmas, but I'm really sorry, I've been busy, so it'll be in the new year now, as I go on holiday tomorrow for a week, but I'll try and update as soon as I get back! Sorry! x


End file.
